The present invention relates generally to orthoses, and more particularly to a shoulder orthosis for supporting and stabilizing the shoulder following surgery or injury.
The shoulder is a relatively complex joint of the body which is capable of rotation within multiple planes when the arm is displaced relative to the torso. For example, “external rotation” or “internal rotation” of the shoulder occurs when the forearm is displaced away from or toward the torso while the position of the upper arm is maintained fixed against the side of the torso and the elbow is flexed at 90°. “Abduction” or “adduction” of the shoulder occurs when the upper arm is extended out to the side and is displaced away from or toward the torso. “Flexion” or “extension” of the shoulder occurs when the entire arm is extended out to the front and is displaced toward or away from the torso.
Although the rotational capabilities of the shoulder advantageously enhance the function of the joint, the same expansive rotational capabilities also complicate treatment of the shoulder following injury or surgery. Treatment frequently requires determining a desired optimal treatment position of the shoulder and associated arm, placement of the shoulder and arm in the desired treatment position, and immobilization of the shoulder and arm in the desired treatment position. Such a recuperative treatment is particularly applicable to soft tissue injuries involving damage to one or more connective shoulder ligaments and furthermore is oftentimes the treatment of choice following any number of surgical procedures, including surgery for recurrent posterior subluxation, rotator cuff surgery, humeral head or shaft fracture correction, and the like. Healing occurs inter alia through diminution of inflammation and/or regeneration of muscle tissues, which is promoted by removing stress from the injured or surgically corrected joint.
Support devices for the shoulder, such as orthopedic braces, rigid casts, slings and the like, are commonly employed to perform the above-recited placement and immobilization function with varying degrees of success. For example, commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,239 to Howard, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a shoulder support which includes a forearm wrap, a pair of adjustable straps and a pillow. The wrap and pillow engage the forearm of a patient and the two straps cooperate with the wrap and pillow to suspend the arm at a relatively fixed position of full shoulder flexion while the elbow is flexed at 90°. One strap circles the waist primarily providing a positioning function and only secondarily providing a weight bearing function with respect to the arm and shoulder of the patient. The other strap extends over the shoulder and assumes the primary weight bearing function of the shoulder support. In particular, the shoulder strap transfers the bulk of the arm weight load borne by the shoulder support to the narrow region on the top of the shoulder where the shoulder intersects the neck.
The pillow is cooperatively attachable to the straps and wrap. The pillow, like the waist strap, serves primarily a positioning function with respect to the arm and shoulder of the patient. The pillow is positionable between the elbow and forearm of the patient on one side of the pillow and the torso of the patient on the other side of the pillow to maintain the arm at relatively fixed positions of shoulder abduction/adduction and external/internal rotation. The precise positions of shoulder abduction/adduction and external/internal rotation achieved by the shoulder support of Howard are primarily a function of the specific geometrical configuration and dimensions of the pillow relative to the size and body type of the patient.
The present invention recognizes a need for a shoulder orthosis which more evenly, comfortably and adjustably distributes the arm weight load borne by the shoulder orthosis to the torso of the patient than do shoulder supports disclosed by the prior art. The present invention further recognizes a need for a shoulder orthosis which enables more user adjustability in setting the fixed shoulder treatment position than do shoulder supports disclosed by the prior art. The present invention still further recognizes a need for a shoulder orthosis which enables a user to more easily remove the orthosis and to return the orthosis to its original treatment position with minimal readjustment of the fit than do shoulder supports disclosed by the prior art. Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention are fulfillment of the above-recited needs. These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.